You're The Only One
by Kumiko29
Summary: Takashima Uruha, seorang gadis yang datang ke Tokyo demi mencari sosok yang ia cintai, namun... dan di Tokyo Senior High School-lah tempat sosok itu bersekolah, tapi ada kenyataan lain bahwa sosok itu telah ... RnR please!
1. Chapter 1 : Namaku Uruha

Title :: Love, Revenge & Death

Author :: Kumiko29 a.k.a KumMiko_Miya

Chapter :: 1

Band :: The Gazette, An Café, and many more…

Rating :: T

Disclaimer :: Mereka bukan punya saya –yang jelas—

Genre :: Mystery, Romance

Warning :: OOC, gaje, ngga romantic, ngga misterius, aneh….. and many more (?)

A/N :: Nyappy Reading all! Smoga kalian menikmati cerita yang 'agak' nggak mutu ini **Author pesimis mode :: on**

* * *

><p>Takashima Uruha, itulah namaku... aku ke kota Tokyo, kota yang menurutku maju dan salah satu kota kharismatik di negaraku. Tujuanku ke kota ini hanya satu, yakni bertemu dengan<em>'nya'<em>. . .

Dan inilah aku, seorang anak gadis yang baru berumur 16 tahun dan tinggak di kota besar tanpa pengawasan kedua orang tuaku . . . menurutku, aku tidak lagi butuh pengawasan mereka, yang hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri, egosi! Bisa di bilang aku kabur dari rumahku, lalu dengan uang tabungan hasil kerja part time-ku selama hampir 2 tahun, akhirnya aku memutuskan kabur dan hidup mandiri di sini.

Aku memilih, sebuah sekolah swasta yang aku tahu di sanalah _'dia'_bersekolah . . . Tokyo Senior High School . . .

Letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen tempatku tinggal saat ini, yah tidak sampai 1 Km dari sana. Dengan jalan kaki saja sudah cukup. Dan saat ini, itulah yang aku lakukan. Melangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah baruku, sesekali aku menolehkan pandanganku ke samping kiri dan kanan memperhatikan apa pun yang kulewati, entah itu toko, atau gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Dan ketika melewati sebuah taman, aku berhenti. Melihat sejenak bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Aku jadi ingat saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan _'dia'_, tiba-tiba aku malah tersenyum sendiri. . . tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki. . .

Aku terbelalak kaget . . .

'Dia...' batinku tak percaya, 'Secepat ini aku bertemu denganmu?'

Tapi, seakan ada yang aneh . . . memang benar walau terlihat dari jauh, tapi aku yakin cirinya persis, sama malah. Tapi, sosok yang sibuk mengambil foto-foto bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran itu, dia . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Apa benar itu kamu. . . . . ?'

TBC

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2 : Teman baru

Title : You're The Only One

Author : Kumiko29 a.k.a Miko-Kumiko-NM

Chapter : 2

Genre : Mystery, Romance

Band : The Gazette, An Café, And Many more. . . . .

A/N : Baca, Koment! Saran, Kritik diterima! XD

Normal mode: On

Ketika Uruha akan melangkah masuk ke taman guna membuktikan apa yang ia lihat, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya menoleh dengan reflex menoleh dan dia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang cukup tampan tapi ia mengenakan piercing di bibirnya mungkin sekitar 20 tahun ke atas, sedang tersenyum ramah…

Uruha mengerutkan kening,

"Kau anak baru yang akan masuk ke Tokyo Senior High School kan?" Uruha mengangguk

"Perkenalkan. Namaku, Ishihara Miyavi… salah seorang guru di sana…" ujar sosok itu pada Uruha

"Ah… Uhm… Namaku Takashima Uruha. Mohon bantuannya" Uruha sedikit membungkuk hormat

"Haha… tentu saja" Miyavi tersenyum ramah "Ya sudah, ayo kita ke sana sama-sama"

Uruha kembali mengangguk, sesaat matanya melirik kearah taman, sementara kakinya ikut melangkah mengekori Miyavi yang telah melangkah mendahuluinya. Namun, yang ingin ia lihat malah tidak ada…

'Di mana dia?' batin Uruha bingung

Ia agak kecewa juga karena sosok yang ingin ia temui baru saja lepas dari pandangannya, padahal dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang 'Itu'

'Ya Tuhan, kalau memang di sini aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi… tolong permudah jalanku… tapi kalau tidak, jangan buat aku berharap banyak…'

∐ ∏ ∐LOVE

Uruha POV : On

Tadi setelah Miyavi-sensei mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah, kepala sekolah menjelaskan kalau aku akan masuk ke dalam kelas Miyavi-sensei, kelas X-a (Baca: 10-a)

Dan saat ini aku sudah berdiri di depan kelas dan diminta Miyavi-sensei untuk memperkenalkan dini

"Perkenalkan namaku Takashima Uruha, Mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah, Uruha-chan… kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong di sana" Miyavi-sensei menunjuk kearah sebuah bangku kosong di dekat jendela,

Aku mengangguk dan segera duduk di sana, sementara Miyavi-sensei memulai pelajaran Matematikanya. Setelah mendudukkan diri, aku segera mengeluarkan buku…

"Psst!" Telingaku menangkap suara bisikan kecil dari samping kananku, maka aku langsung menoleh dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatan cukup manis yang sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya "Istirahat nanti, aku akan ajak kamu keliling sekolah ini…" bisiknya lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya dan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya,

"Ah, terima kasih ya…"

"Panggil saja aku Kai…"

"EHEM!" Suara deheman itu membuat aku dan Kai—anak yang baru kukenal itu—menoleh kaget. Kami hanya tersenyum takut-takut saat melihat Miyavi-sensei sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah agak marah karena mungkin kami mengganggu kelasnya… "Bisa kan kenalannya istirahat nanti? Saat ini perhatikan pelajaran! Mengerti Kai-kun? Uruha-chan?"

Kami berdua hanya bisa mengangguk bersamaan dan membenarkan cara duduk kami dan memperhatikan kembali pelajaran Miyavi-sensei. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku melirik Kai yang juga melirikku sampai kami sama-sama tersenyum

Kupikir aku punya teman baru sekarang…. Dan mungkin istirahat nanti aku akan menanyakan mengenai orang 'itu' pada Kai, mungkin dia tahu…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Ada apa dengan lantai 5 ?

Title : You're The Only One

Author : Kumiko29 a.k.a Miko-Kumiko-NM

Chapter : 3

Genre : Mystery, Romance

Band : The Gazette, An Café, And Many more. . . . .

A/N : Baca, Koment! Saran, Kritik diterima! XD

* * *

><p>Normal mode : On<p>

Uruha dan Kai berjalan beriringan sambil Kai yang menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang ditanyakan Uruha atau pun yang harus Uruha tahu…

Tokyo Senior High School memiliki 2 bangunan yang bersebelahan, 1 gedung utama tempat Aula, Ruang Guru, Ruang Osis, juga ruang club indoor lainnya, dan rupanya di gedung Utama juga ada kelas XI-a, XI-c, dan XI-f

Lalu, di gedung satunya, di sanalah tempat dimana kelas IX-a sampai IX-f, lalu kelas X-a(Kelas Uru) sampai kelas X-f, juga kelas XI-b, XI-d dan XI-e berada, juga kantin dan semua itu berada di lantai 1-4… dan sebenarnya ada gedung khusus Olah raga di samping kedua gedung itu…

Saat ini Uruha dan Kai sudah berada di lantai 4 dan langkah Uruha terhenti saat melihat ada sebuah tangga yang sengaja di pagari dengan pagar besi dan beberapa bangku dan meja yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, dia menarik tangan Kai yang tadinya sedang ngobrol dengan seorang siswa yang mengenakan Nose-band di hidungnya, yang Uruha ketahui bernama Reita…

Kai menengok Uruha yang terus memandang tangga tadi…

"Ada apa Uru-chan?" Tanya Kai

"Itu tangga ke lantai 5 bukan?" Tanya Uruha penasaran

"Eh…" Kai terlihat gelisah mendengar pertanyaan Uruha berusan, si nose-band langsung angkat bicara

"Memang benar, tapi tangga itu sudah tidak terpakai lagi karena lantai atas itu—HMPPHH" mulut si nose-band langsung di bekap oleh Kai saat ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Uru-chan tidak perlu memikirkan kata-katanya… lebih baik kita turun saja ke kantin" Kai langsung menarik tangan Uruha dan si Nose-band turun ke lantai 3…

#

Saat sampai di lantai 3, mereka bertiga berhenti sebentar mengambil napas. Bagaimana tidak? Kai menarik paksa Uruha dan Reita hingga keduanya tidak sempat mengambil napas sangking cepatnya di seret (?)

"Lho? Kalian kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Miyavi yang baru saja lewat dan kini sedang memandang heran tiga muridnya itu…

"Hah… hah… Miyavi-sensei…" ucap Reita di sela-sela napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal…

Uruha dan Kai yang sudah bisa bernapas dengan normal langsung berdiri tegak dan tersesnyum kecil pada Miyavi…

"Ehm, Reita kau bisa kan menemani Uruha-chan? Kai, kau ikut sebentar denganku ya…." Kata Miyavi

Kai hanya mengangguk, Reita dengan cepat berpindah posisi dari sebelah Kai ke sebelah Uruha

"Oke… ayo Uru, kita jalan!" Dengan TIDAK sopannya, Reita ngacir, pergi dari sana tanpa pamit dengan menggandeng Uruha yang masih bingung…

Miyavi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Reita,

"Uhm, Miyavi-sensei ada perlu apa denganku ya?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba membuat pandangan Miyavi kembali teralih pada Kai

"Sensei ingin menitipkan sesuatu, kita naik ke atas saja…"

Kai hanya mengangguk walau dia agak bingung dan segera kembali melangkah naik ke atas , tapi Miyavi belum beranjak atau lebih tepatnya seperti ada yang membuat kakinya tertahan, tiba-tiba angin berhembus entah dari mana…

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara walau samar…

"_Kakak…"_

#

"Reita, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Uruha kepada Reita yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tangannya yang sengaja ia masukkan ke kedua saku celananya

"Kemana pun kau mau manis~~" jawab Reita sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Uruha

Sesaat Uruha bergidig juga, tapi dia tahu maksud baik dari Reita… sampai dia teringat akan tujuannya sebelumnya, dia menahan tangan Reita dengan cepat membuat Reita terhenti…

"Err… Reita, bisa kau antar ak—"

'Kriiiiing'

"Yah, udah bel. Maaf ya Uru, kayaknya tidak bisa sekarang" kata Reita agak menyesal, tapi Uruha lebih sedih lagi karena niatnya kembali tertahan "Begini saja, pulang sekolah nanti, pasti aku akan mengantarmu kemana kau mau…" kata Reita sambil mengelus rambut coklat madu Uruha yang membuat Uruha mendongak agak kaget "Ah—m-maaf—" Reita langsung menarik tangannya karena merasa Uruha tidak suka akan perlakuannya

Uruha hanya tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa-apa kok…"

"Y-ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas…" Reita melangkah duluan menuju kelas mereka dan Uruha langsung mengekorinya

Saat itu Uruha sebenarnya masih agak kecewa tujuannya kembali terhalangi. Tapi dia agak mendingan ketika tadi Reita kelihatan perhatian padanya, ia sangat tersanjung…

Pandangan Uruha yang terarah ke luar jendela dia menangkap sesuatu… seseorang yang ia temui di taman…

'Dia…?' batin Uruha dengan degup jantungnya yang kini mulai cepat…

Tanpa sadar kaki Uruha bergerak sendiri berlari menuju pintu keluar… Reita yang melihat Uruha berlari keluar gedung sekolah langsung berlari mengejarnya…

"U-Uruha!" Panggil Reita "Hei!"

Namun, Uruha menghiraukannya, di otaknya hanya ada 1 hal…

'Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Harus!' batin Uruha

Dan saat Uruha sampai di luar gedung sekolah, dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan dengan napas tersengal-sengal…

'Tidak ada…?' Uruha mengerutkan keningnya bingung, 'Padahal tadi…'

Reita yang sampai di luar segera menghampiri Uruha, tepatnya meraih bahu Uruha…

"U-Uruha, kau kenapa?" Tanya Reita bingung

Uruha berbalik dengan kepalanya yang dia tundukkan…

"Uru—"

'Greb'

Reita tersentak, bahkan ia tidak sempat merespon, ketika Uruha menubruknya, memeluknya cukup erat… Uruha menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Reita

"Uru—ha… a—da… ap—a ini?" Tanya Reita masih dalam keadaan terkejut

"…" Uruha tidak menjawab, tapi Reita bisa merasakan saragamnya basah…

"U—ru? Kau… menangis?"

Uruha hanya diam tak menjawab, Reita sendiri hanya bisa mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti,

"U—ru…"

Perlahan Uruha melepas perlukannya ketika sadar Reita yang agak tidak nyaman karena sulit bernapas…

"Kau baik saja Uruha? Ken—"

"K-kita ke kelas saja…"

#

Pulang sekolah…

Reita menghampiri Kai, dan menarik paksa tangan Kai saat Kai sedang sibuk ngobrol sama Uruha…

"W—oi! Rei~!" Protes Kai saat diseret Reita keluar kelas

Uruha memandang kepergian dua anak laki-laki itu hingga akhirnya dia merogoh ponselnya di saku seragamnya, wallpaper yang ia gunakan untuk ponselnya adalah fotonya bersama dengan orang 'itu'…

'Tuhan benar-benar sedang menyiksaku' batin Uruha menghela napas berat

#

"Rei, ada apa sih?" Tanya Kai pada Reita, wajah Kai menunjukan ia sedang marah karena Reita main seret…

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Uruha, apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

Kai menyipitkan matanya…

"Mungkin…"

#

Uruha melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah barunya itu dengan langkah gontai…

Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat sosok 'itu' lagi sedang sibuk melihat kameranya, sepertinya sedang melihat hasil-hasil potretnya. Uruha menarik napas sebentar sebelum melangkah, ia mencoba untuk tidak berharap banyak karena ia tidak yakin akan apa benar orang itu yang ia cari atau bukan.

Uruha menepuk pelan bahu sosok itu, dan saat ia berbalik…

'Deg'

'Bukan ya…' batin Uruha kecewa

"Maaf, ada apa ya?" Tanya sosok itu pada Uruha sembari mengerutkan kening

#

Kai dan Reita yang baru saja sampai di kelas kebingungan karena Uruha sudah tidak ada lagi di kelas…

"Uru-chan mana ya?" Tanya Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah pulang" jawab Reita tenang walau sebenarnya dia sedikit penasaran

"Heh, aku kan janjian mau pulang bareng dia. Kok dia malah tidak menungguku…" gumam Kai kecewa

"Hah, sudahlah… ayo kita turun!" Reita meraih tas ranselnya yang ada diatas mejanya lalu berbalik

"Eh-eh! Tu-tunggu Reita!" Kai segera megambil tasnya dan mengikuti Reita yang sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas

#

"R-Rei! Itu Uru-chan!" Kai menunjuk kearah depan gerbang saat ia dan Reita keluar dari gedung sekolah dan matanya menangkap sosok Uruha sedang bersama dengan seseorang…

Reita memicingkan mata, lalu megangguk…

"URU-CHAN!" Teriak Kai keras, membuat Reita yang ada di sampingnya menutup kedua telingannya sangking nyaringnya…

'Tuk' Reita menjitak kepala Kai

"Duh! Reita! Apaan sih?" Gerutu Kai mengelus kepalanya

"Huh. Dasar" Reita hanya mendengus kesal lalu melangkah duluan menuju Uruha dan sosok yang sudah menatap heran kearah mereka…

Kai dengan masih mengelus kepalanya mengekori Reita

"Uru-chan, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Katanya mau pulang bareng?" Sesampainya di depan Uruha Kai langsung ngomel-ngomel

"Ah, bukan maksudku begitu kok Kai, tadi aku hanya…."

Kai cemberut… Reita memperhatikan sosok yang ada di sebelah Uruha…

"Kau Kanon dari kelas X-b kan?" Tiba-tiba Reita angkat bicara

Sosok yang berada di sebelah Uruha hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk…

"Benar. Namaku Kanon…"

Uruha hanya diam menunduk, lagi-lagi ia salah… dan Karena kesalahannya itu, dia jadi semakin pesimis bisa bertemu dengan orang 'itu'…

"Uru-chan, kita pulang saja yuk…" Kai malah langsung menarik tangan Uruha pergi…

Reita masih diam di tempat dan menatap Kanon yang juga menatapnya…

"Boleh, minta waktumu sebentar?"

#

Keesokan harinya…

Uruha sudah berada di sekolahnya pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan belum ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sudah biasa baginya datang pagi. Sambil menunggu sekolah ramai Uruha mengelilingi kembali sekolah barunya itu, mengingat ruang-ruang yang dijelaskan oleh Kai dan Reita kemarin…

Saat Uruha sampai di lantai 4 dia terigat sesuatu…

'Kalau tidak salah, di ujung sana ada tangga naik ke lantai 5…' Uruha segera melangkah ke sana…

Uruha memandang penasaran tangga yang ditutup itu dengan pagar besi itu. Uruha melangkah mendekati pagar itu… menyentuth pelan gembok pagar itu dan memperhatikan lubang kuncinya…

"Kira-kira kenapa ya, mereka mengunci tangga ini?" Tanya Uruha pada dirinya sendiri… 'Kemarin juga Kai menyembunyikan alasannya….'

'Drap-drap-drap-drap'

Refleks Uruha bersembunyi di belakang tumpukan meja-meja tak terpakai… dia mengintip sedikit dan melihat Kai dan Miyavi-sensei melangkah mendekati pagar besi itu…

"Mana kuncinya Kai?" Tanya Miyavi menyodorkan tangannya pada Kai

Kai merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kunci yang ia ambil itu pada Miyavi. Uruha yang melihat itu mengerutkan kening agak bingung, tapi ia tahu jelas kunci yang diserahkan Kai pada Miyavi itu adalah kunci gembok pagar itu…. Setelah pintu pagar itu terbuka, Miyavi dan Kai segera naik ke atas, Uruha keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia memandang tangga yang sudah terbuka itu dengan lekat.

Tangga itu gelap, suram sekali membuat Uruha bergidig. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari tangga itu… Uruha segera berbalik dan berlari kecil menjauhi tangga itu saat Uruha menuruni tangga menuju lantai 3 ia menengok sebentar seakan ia merasakan ada yang mengikutinya, dan saat dia kembali menuruni tangga dan berbelok…

'Bugh'

"A-ah… Ma-maaf" saat Uruha menabrak seseorang hingga beberapa berkas di tangannya…

"Tak apa…" laki-laki itu segera membungkuk memunguti semua berkas itu…

Merasa bersalah, Uruha membantu memunguti berkas-berkas itu. Setelah semuanya terkumpulkan, Uruha kembali membungkuk penuh maaf…

"Maafkan aku ya, tadi itu tidak sengaja" katanya

Laki-laki berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sambil berkata "Tidak masalah. Um, kertasnya" anak itu menunjuk kearah kertas-kertas yang di pegang oleh Uruha

"Oh… ini" Uruha menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya pada anak tadi "Sekali lagi maaf ya"

"Kan sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa… oh ya, kamu anak baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu di sini. Anak kelas berapa?"

"Iya, Namaku Uruha. Anak kelas X-a…"

"Oh… namaku, Nao. Ketua osis sekolah ini"

"Hmm, begitu ya…"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mmm… tidak kemana-mana, hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja mencoba mengingat ruang-ruang di sekolah ini" jawab Uruha sekenanya

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kan bantu aku sebentar… itu…" Nao melirik kertas-kertas di tangannya,

Uruha hanya mengangguk. Ia ingin mendekatkan diri dengan siapa saja mungkin dia bisa sedikit mendapat informasi dari teman barunya ini…

#

"Nao, kau tahu masalah tangga naik lantai 5 itu?" Tanya Uruha hati-hati, dia sebenarnya masih sangat penasaran akan tangga naik ke lantai 5 itu, apalagi barusan ia melihat Miyavi dan Kai naik ke sana sementara kelihatannya siswa-siswi di sana tak satupun yang mendekati tangga itu, dan lagi Uruha merasakan aura aneh dari tangga itu… begitu…. Suram?

"Uh? Uhm… itu… tentu saja tahu" jawab Nao agak tergagap

"Bisa kau beritahu alasan kenapa tangga itu dipagari dan digembok?" Tanya Uruha kembali dengan nada hati-hati. Dalam hatinya ia tengah berdoa agar Nao mau menceritakannya

"Uh…" Nao kelihatan ragu…

Uruha yang masih melangkah di samping Nao sambil menenteng beberapa lembaran kertas itu hanya menghela napas berat….

"Kau tidak mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan, Nao? Kumohon. Sekarang aku kan juga siswi sekolah ini. Sudah seharusnya aku tahu kan?" Uruha mencoba meyakinkan Nao agar mau menceritakannya

"Aah~ oke…" Nao menarik napas "Sebenarnya dulu lantai 5 masih dipakai tapi karena ada sebuah insiden yang membuat lantai 5 tidak lagi layak pakai. Makanya kelas X-a, X-c dan X-f yang ada di lantai itu bertukar dengan kelas XI-a, XI-c juga XI-f yang ada di lantai dibawahnya, dan akhirnya 3 kelas XI dan beberapa ruang lab yang juga ada di lantai 5 itu dipindah ke gedung utama, tangganya juga sengaja di pagari, agar siswa-siswi sekolah ini tidak naik ke sana" jelas Nao

"Insiden?" Uruha mengerutkan kening "Insiden apa?" Kali ini Uruha benar-benar jadi tertarik dan lupa akan tujuan utamanya

Nao berhenti, membuat Uruha ikut berhenti. Nao mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Uruha dan berbisik "Pernah, ditemukan mayat, yang diduga jatuh bunuh diri dari jendela salah satu kelas di lantai 5. Tepat di belakang sekolah…"

Uruha bergidig ngeri…

"M-mayat?"

Nao mengangguk

"L-laki-laki? Atau pe-perempuan?" Dengan penasaran Uruha kembali bertanya

"Perempuan…. Dan dia, adik angkat wali kelasmu"

'DEG'

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Udah panjangan dikit kaaaan~~?<p>

Uwaaahhh~ Makasih buat yang udah pada nge-review fic _Gaje _ini, m(_ _)m

Gak bisa sering2 update soalnya lagi sibuk sekolah, (^_^;)a

Bales Review duluuu~:

Kuro-bara :: Maaf baru bales review m(_ _)m, tapi~ makasiiiiiiih banget udah mau baca fic ini. O ya, salam kenal ya! (^_^)/

Akiyama :: Salam kenal Aki-san! (^_^)/ o ya, lupa aku naruh pair-nya! Maklum author baru (^_^;)a. Makasih udah review, dan tunggu aja kelanjutannya

Aki-taka :: Salam Kenal Taka-san, gak papa kan panggil gitu? soalnya kan ada juga yang di panggil Aki di atas! *Nunjuk Akiyama* Makasih udah Review. Dan seperti yang udah aku katakan sebelumbya, untuk pair dan siapa yang dicari Uruha nanti dilihat aja di chapter berikut! \(^^)/

Oujo :: Salam kenal juga Oujo-san *Shakehand*. Uwaaa~ maaf kalo pendek, lagi sibuk urusan sekolah seeh! tapi chapter ini sudah berusaha banget lho di panjangin. Makasih juga buat review-nya!

Uta :: Salam kenal juga Uta-san! (^_^)/. Oh ya, maafkan author bego' ini.. masih baru-sih jadi rada males ngetik yang panjang-panjang! tapi ini udah panjang kan? Nanti akan diusahain supaya sering-sering update deeeh... Makasih review-nya! \(^_^)/

Oke, Sekian dulu ya!

Review? Kritik? Saran? Author terima dengan lapang dada... m(_ _)m


End file.
